Descubiertos
by TacosAlPastor
Summary: Tres situaciones, tres parejas diferentes, y una cosa en común: Todos descubiertos. Multiparejas (Bunny, Creek y Style). Yaoi, Oneshoot o algo así (?)


**Kenny & Butters**

La nieve caía sobre sus rosadas mejillas.

Butters se tensó cuando sintió la respiración de Kenny chocar contra la suya, mientras sentía su cara arder.

Cerró sus ojos, esperando que su pareja cortara la cercanía y...

—Pfft.—Abrió los ojos, sorpredido y luego avergonzado. Kenny estaba haciendo una cara extraña.

—¿K-Kenny?—Sin aguantar más, el mayor se separó suavemente y comenzó a reír, acción que sonrojó todavía más a Leopold.—¡K-Kenny!

—P-Perdón.—Contestó, limpiándose una lágrima que se le había escapado de reirse tanto.—Pero es que esta es como nuestra décima cita, ¿Cuánto tiempo más te vas a poner así antes de que te bese?

—L-Lo siento, es que aún n-no me acostumbro.—Se apresuró a disculparse, mientras tapaba su rostro sonrojado por ambas manos.

—No importa.—Tranquilizó Kenny, tomando sus manos para poder ver su cara mejor. Le miró a los ojos y, acercandose peligrosamente concluyó.—De todos modos me encanta cuando te pones así de lindo, Leopold.

Una descarga recorrió la columna vertebral de Stotch cuando escuchó a Kenneth ronronear su nombre de esa manera tan provocativa.

Sin esperar una contestación, Kenny estampó al otro rubio contra un árbol y terminó con la corta distancia que los separaba, uniendo sus labios en un beso bastante atrevido como para hacerlo en un parque, a plena luz del día y cuando ambos deberían estar en la escuela.

Claro, que le había costado horrores convencer a Leopold de saltarse las clases ese día, pero después de chantejearlo con un discurso sobre que últimamente era más dificil esconderse para hacer esas cosas (Nadie podría enterarse, castigarían por meses al pequeño) acabó accediendo con la condición de que sea un lugar apartado ya que no quería problemas, pero al parecer, por lo siguiente que pasó, el lugar que eligieron al final ni tan apartado estaba.

—¡LEOPOLD STOTCH!—El nombrado pegó un saltito del susto y apartó de un empujón a Kenny, mandándolo sin querer a caer entre los árbustos.

—¿M-Mamá?

—¡No me vengas con "mamá"!

—¡Usted está en grandes problemas jovencito!

—¡Papá!—Exclamó, pálido del susto.—¡P-Puedo explicarlo!

—¡¿Explicar qué?!—Gritó el padre, acercándose y jalándole del brazo. McCormick, mientras tanto, batallaba por ponerse de pie.—¡No necesito explicación alguna para lo que estoy viendo ahora mismo! ¡¿Así es como le pagas a tu madre y a mi todo el esfuezo que hacemos para pagar tus estudios?!

—Y-Yo...—Butters miró al suelo, arrepentido, y a Kenny un remordimiento comenzaba a atacarlo.—L-Lo siento mamá y papá.

—Es mi culpa.—Interrumpió, el rubio más alto, con seguridad en sus palabras.

Linda y Stephen se miraron con sorpresa y dudaron unos minutos.—Yo lo convencí de hacer esto aunque él no quería.

—¡No lo defiendas, Kenny!—Dijo su padre. El de capucha naranja se sobresaltó por la seriedad en sus palabras.—¡Mira hasta donda has llegado Butters, tus amiguitos ahora tienen que mentir por tu desobediencia! ¡¿Acaso no te da verguenza?!

—Oh hijo, yo que confiaba en ti y pensé que eras buen niño.—Lloriqueaba su madre.—¡Te hice ese suéter con todo mi amor y lo despreciaste!

—Lo siento ma... ¿A-Ah? ¿Suéter?

—Si Buttets, el suéter que tu mamá te tejió con mucho amor.—Apuntó el señor con obviedad.—¿Ahora estás feliz, Butters? Le haz roto el corazón a tu madre.

Leopold parpadeó, confundido e intercambió miradas con Kenny, quién se mostraba igual o peor.

Solamente entonces se le ocurrió dirigir su mirada hacía abajo, observando con incredulidad el suéter que traía puesto, y el horror se reflejó en sus ojos cuando notó a la causante de todo.

Una pequeña mancha de jugo de naranja estaba impregnada en la parte de abajo, escondida entre los bordados intercalados de cuadradros y triángulos.

—O-Oh cielos.—Maldijo por lo bajo, tratando de quitarla inútilmente con su dedo.

—Por supuesto que "cielos" Butters.—Recalcó lo obvio el mayor, arrastrando al pequeño Stotch por todo el parque, de vuelta a casa.—Estás castigado por dos semanas jovencito, a ver si así aprendes a dejar de ser un monstruo sin corazón.

—S-Salchichas.—Se quejó mientras hacía un puchero y fruncía el ceño.—¿Cuándo voy a aprender a dejar de ser una persona tan horrible y sin sentimientos?

McCormick quiso reír por la ironía del comentario, pero seguía bastante confundido por la escena, y más cuando linda se acercó y lo tomó del hombro suavemente.

—Lo siento, Kenny, pero Butters ha sido malito y no podrá salir a jugar por un buen tiempo, ¿Podrías correr la voz con sus otros amiguitos, por favor?—Pidió de forma amable, antes de dar la vuelta también y seguir a su marido e hijo.

Kenneth asintió, y cuando vio que los tres ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos, chasqueó la lengua y se dirgió a casa del gordo a jugar videojuegos.

De todos modos en la noche iría a darle una visita nocturna y a escondidas de sus padres a su rubio favorito.

 **Craig & Tweek**

En el súper mercado, dos chicos se encontraban comprando lo que le habían mandado al menor de ambos.

—Ngh, café.—Recordó el rubio leyendo la lista.

Craig asintió y empujo el carrito de compras hacía esa sección, luego tomó una lata y la dejó dentro.

—Listo.—Tweek le miró con decepción exagerada y luego negó con la cabeza, dio un par de pasos, se puso de puntitas y comenzó a bajar más y más latas de café.—Tanto café te puede hacer mal, ¿Sabes?

—A-Al menos no destruye mis pulmones, ni me conduce lentamente hacía mi ngh muerte.—Acusó, señalando el cigarro que el azabache traía en mano.

—Touché.—Contestó, antes de tirarlo a suelo y apagarlo.—¿Qué más dice la lista?

—Azúcar y crema para ngh café.—El mayor rodó los ojos.

"Obvio", pensó, aunque no dijo nada y en vez de eso se dirigió con Tweek al siguiente pasillo.

—N-No tenías porque acompañarme si no querías ngh.—Rompió el silencio el más bajito, mientras jugaba con las mangas largas de su camiseta y miraba al suelo nervioso.

—Ya te dije que da igual, no tenía nada que hacer de todos modos.

Mentira.

Token le había preguntado si quería ir con él y Clyde al zoologico, pero dijo que no, porque aceptar sería dejar al rubio solo todo un día, ya que sus paranoias tampoco le permitían acompañarlos ahí (Morir atacado por un tigre/león/anaconda era demasiada presión).

—Además.—Continuo viendo hacía el frente, sabiendo que mirar al menor a los ojos sería meterle mucha más presión de la que ya tenía.—Hay un maratón de Red Racer en la televisión y quería verla contigo depués de esto.

Tweek solamente asintió aliviado, tratando de calmar sus tics.

Pero le fue totalmente imposible cuando sintió como su mano era tomada con suavidad, el corazón casi se le sale por la garganta cuando vio la mano de Craig agarrada de la suya, mientras el pelinegro solo enpujaba el carrito con la otra y veía hacia el frente, sin mostrar señal alguna de verguenza o pudor.

—¿C-Craig?

—Dime.

—¿M-Me estás ngh tomando de la m-mano?

—Si.

—¿P-Porqué? Ngh.

—No sé.—Se levantó de hombros, despreocupado.—Me dieron ganas de hacerlo.

—...

—¿Tweek?

—¡D-DIOS MÍO! NHG ¡¿L-LOS GNOMOS TE CONVENCIERON DE ESTO, VERDAD?!

Tucker levantó una ceja, sin creer que las paranoias de Tweek pudiesen llegar tan lejos.

Abrió la boca, con las intenciones de negar todo contacto con gnomos y tranquilizarlo, pero una idea mejor llegó a su cabeza.

—Si.—Dijo con naturalidad.

Tweek abrió los ojos, demostrando mucha más sorpresa y comenzó a jalarse con desesperación sus cabellos.

—¡JESUCRISTO, NGH! ¡L-LOS GNOMOS TIENEN A CRAIG! ¡AAAAAACK!

—Si, me tienen, y me han estado obligando a hacer cosas en contra de mi voluntad, como tomarte de la mano...

—¡Ngh!

—... O robar calzoncillos.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH NO, MIS CALZONCILLOS NO!

—... O besarte.

—¡JESÚS!

Fue rápido, la verdad.

Craig no dejó ni reaccionar al pequeño cuando le robó un beso, uno corto, puro y casto. Supuso que uno más largo sería demasiada presión para el rubio.

Pero este tenía las mejillas tan rojas que la palabra "Presión" era muy poca para describir todo lo que sentía en su interior.

—¿Craig?

Oh-Oh.

Cuando ambos escucharon el nombre del azabache, rápidamente dirigieron sus miradas hacía sus espaldas, en donde Ruby y los señores Tucker los miraban con sorpresa.

—Hola pá, hola má.

—¿Quién es el chico al que acabas de besar?—Tweek pegó un gritito mientras sentía como la presión volvía. Al parecer el papá de Craig no se andaba con rodeos.

—Es Tweek, un compañero.—Contestó con su típica voz neutra, y luego con descaro, agregó.—Estoy enamorado de él.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK NO, NO CRAIG, NO ME AMES, ES MUCHA PRESIÓN!

Interrumpió jalando sus cabellos y dando varios saltitos en su lugar.

Los señores Tucker solo se miraron mutuamente y aún un poco confundido, su padre concluyó:

—Oh.

—¡No le digas "Oh" a nuestro hijo y su novio!—Regañó la mujer mientras le pegaba un codazo.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAACK!

—¡Si papá!—Craig tomó a Tweek (En contra de su voluntad) del brazo y se acercó a su familia.—¡No nos digas "Oh"!

—¡Yo le dire "Oh" a quién quiera!—Exclamó, mirando con fastidio a su familia.

Su mujer frunció el ceño y le hizo una seña obsena con el dedo, acción que él correspondió con gusto.

Tweek sintió como unas manitas jalaban su camisa y al bajar su mirada se topó con Ruby, que les hacía la misma señal a él y Craig.

El azabache, sin cambiar su expresión seria, imitó la misma acción para todos sus familiares, chasqueó la lengua y arrastró de nuevo al pobre de Tweek hacía la salida del local.

Y entonces una idea cruzó por su cabeza... ¿Sería mal momento para pedir café?

 **Stan & Kyle**

Qué afuera este nevando, no tenía nada que ver con que en esos momentos la habitación de Stanley este ardiendo.

Daba pequeños mordiscos al cuello de Kyle, mientras que éste se mordía los labios para tratar de ahogar sus gemidos.

—Nhg.—Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo mucho más intenso de lo que ya estaban cuando se le escapó uno.

Stan sonrío complacido, y poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a la camisa del judío, la cual desabrochó con sumo cuidado. Hizo una pequeña pausa para comenzar a quitarse la suya también, mientras atacaba ahora su boca, dando pequeños mordiscos por momentos en sus suaves y rosados labios.

Stan ya no aguantaba.

Empujó a Kyle a su cama y se le fue encima, sin alejar las distancias en ningún momento.

—Ngh, Stan...—Ahora bien, jamás habían llegado tan lejos en sus caricias y momentos intimos. Kyle comenzaba a sospechar lo siguiente que venía, y no es que le moleste (Al contario, él lo deseaba tanto como el azabache), pero...—Tus padres...

—Shh, tranquilo.—Susurró en su oído, con una voz ronca que tensó los músculos del pelirrojo.—Están viendo la televisión, sólo no hagamos mucho ruido.

Quiso rebatir, pero Stan le comenzó a plantar varios besos en el cuello y sus instintos no le permitieron hacer otra cosa que asentir y dejar que su pareja hiciera lo suyo.

Stan tomó eso como la aceptación del judío a lo que venía, así que sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces desabrochó con sumo cuidado el pantalón de Broflovski e introdujo una mano bajo su boxer, mientras que con la otra le tapaba la boca para evitar cualquier ruido del judío que pudiera delatarlos.

Al parecer fue una magnifica idea, porque cuando Kyle sintió la mano del azabache bajando por su vientre y comenzando a acariciar su miembro de una forma tan placentera no pudo evitar ahogar un gemido y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

El pelinegro soltó una risita enternecido y continuó con su trabajo, mientras continuaba besando desesperadamente a Kyle.

"Al carajo" Pensó Marsh, apunto de quitarse el pantalón. Ya no aguantaba, quería que el judío fuese suyo y lo quería AHORA.

Se separó de sus labios sólo para comenzar a atacar ahora su torso, mientras continuaba masturbandolo con movimientos cada vez más rápido.

Ambos se sentían en su mundo, por lo que no escucharon unos pasos subiendo y seguidamente, abriendo la puerta.

—Stan, dice tu madre qu- ¿Stan? ¡STAN!

Jesucristo.

Ambos se quedaron en su lugar, pálidos y paralizados del susto.

Joder, joder, joder, joder, joder.

El primero en reaccionar fue su hijo, quién en un moviento rápido se alejó y sacó su mano del pantalón de Kyle. Sólo entonces el pequeño judío reaccionó, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Sencillamente sintió como su rostro comenzaba a arder y se lo tapó con ambas manos.

—¡Papá! ¡¿Porqué demonios no tocaste antes de entrar?!—Reprochó mientras se ponía de pie y se acomodaba los pantalones como podía. Pero claro está, que él no estaba en condiciones de reprochar, su propio padre le había cachado a punto se tener relaciones con el que según él y el resto de su familia era su mejor amigo. Y en cuanto Stan se dio cuenta de esto su rostro se deformo a una cara de espanto y sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas.—N-No es lo que parece, ¡Puedo explicarlo!

Randy no dijo nada.

Retrocedió un par de pasos hacía atras, serio y cerró la puerta, para que segundos después él y Kyle le escucharan gritar y correr escaleran abajo.

—¡Sharon! ¡SHAROOOOOOOOOON!

La pareja, aún en estado de shock tardó en reaccionar antes de mirarse mutuamente con horror y salir corriendo detrás del adulto.

—¡Sharon!—Exclamó abriendo la cocina de un portazo y entrando de golpe.

La mujer casi se vuela un dedo del susto. Dejó a un lado el cuchillo y la zanahoria y vió a su marido con resentimiento.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—¡El teléfono!—Pidió, mientras revolvía las cosas en todo el lugar para buscarlo.—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL MALDITO TELÉFONO?!

La mujer lo miró unos momentos con una ceja levantada, tratando de decifrar que era lo que estaba haciendo su esposo. Frustrada, suspiró y luego negó con la cabeza, mientras señalaba la sala.

—Shelly lo está usando para hablar con una amiga.

—¡SHELLY!—Gritó ahora, cambiando el rumbo al lugar señalado. Su hija lo fulminó con la mirada cuando le arrebató el teléfono y cortó la llamada.

—¡Hey!—Se quejó, frunciendo el ceño—¡Yo estaba usando eso!

—¡Lo siento, cariño! Conversación de adultos, es urgente.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa?—Interrogó la mujer de la casa, entrando a la sala.

Justo al mismo tiempo llegaban Stan y Kyle, ambos despeinados, sudados y con la ropa desordenada. Claramente, tuvieron poco tiempo para ponersela.

Sharon les iba a hacer la misma pregunta ellos, pero la voz del hombre la interrumpió.

—¡Vamos, vamos!—Marcó el número con desesperación y esperó a que sonara el tono de llamada.

—¿Hola?—Kyle se tensó cuando escuchó aquella voz del otro lado del aparato.

—¡GERARLD!

—¿Randy? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—¡Te lo dije, te lo dije, TE LO DIJE!—Repitió cada una de las silabas con burla, antes de sonreír con superioridad y exclamar.—¡Acabo de entrar al cuarto de mi hijo y lo descubrí sobre Kyle!—Relató con orgullo. Las dos mujeres en la sala abrieron los ojos con horror, y los mencionados estaban tan rojos como el cabello del judío.—¡Sabía que mi Stan no podía ser el pasivo de la relación! ¡Sabía que no podía ser tan marica!—Festejó, antes de concluir para sorpresa de todos.—¡Y ahora me debes los veinte dólares!

 **Notitas de Taco-chan (?)**

 **Ya presenté todos mis exámenes *tira confeti***

 **Aún no salen los resultados, así que si jamás me vuelven a ver por aquí ya sabrán como me fue (?)**

 **Por cierto, ni yo misma sé que onda con la parte hard de Stan y Kyle, jamás en mi vida había escrito algo así, lo juro, lo más fuerte que escribía eran besos, ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi pobre e inocente mente? ;_; Sólo tomé café, y cuando me di cuenta ya había escrito esto en mi celular, ahora me siento una cochina (?) adjajdhjsjdjs -rueda-**

 **Llevo como dos semanas seguidas durmiendo como dos horas y quiero morirme, así que bye ü**


End file.
